The City of Sin
by tellyourheartheadsup
Summary: Las Vegas. The home of bright lights, risky bets and terrible mistakes. Five of the WWE Divas arrived at Sin City looking for a break from the stress of work and a good time spent with friends. Only it seems that after one particular night out nobody can remember what happened or who did what. This is the largest rubik's cube they've ever had to solve. 10-chapter story.
1. A Case of Memory Loss

**CHAPTER ONE  
_- _**_A Case of Memory Loss__ -_

* * *

"So... what the actual fuck happened last night?"

The eternal question on everyone's minds, and something to focus on if it weren't for the pounding of their heads or the overwhelming sense of nausea creeping up with every turn they made. There were five of them all in all and none of them had a clue of what had gone down, but only of their surroundings.

Las Vegas. The home of bright lights, risky bets and terrible mistakes.

Kaitlyn was the first to stir from her position and lifted her sore head from the pillow it was attached to, too tapped out to notice the feathery fluff of the material that stuck to her cheek and moved with her. "Everyone..." She paused for a moment to lick her dry lips. Damn, how much had they had to drink last night? She'd never felt this rough before. "Everyone check their ring fingers. We don't want that sort of situation."

"You watch way too much television." Best friend AJ Lee was on hand to tell her, but was still cautious and flicked her gaze onto her left hand briefly. Thank God, it was bare. "Nope. I'm definitely not married."

"Shame." Maryse commented and twisted her hand around in disappointment. There were a gaggle of millionaires surrounding her last night - or so they claimed to be millionaires - and it would have been nice to snag a rich man for herself. More bling, more beauty. Reminded of that portion of last night, she remarked, "Does anyone remember what happened after the third martini?"

"I don't think I want to know." Kaitlyn pulled a face. "Nor do I ever, _ever _want to think about alcohol again." After a moment's thought, she added, "Where's Eve?"

"Sweetie, if I can't remember anything after the martinis, I sure as hell don't know where she is. But this is Eve we're talking about." The blonde attempted to roll her eyes, finding they were much too tired to commit to the gesture. "She's probably in the next room sleeping in her own bed like the goodie two-shoes she is."

"My back aches." AJ braved standing up from where she'd been passed out on the floor just five minutes ago. She frowned momentarily. How much had she paid for the extra bedding in their fancy penthouse suite and she hadn't even used it? Well that was great. "How the hell did I end up on the floor?"

"At least you weren't sleeping on top of the kitchen bar," said Maryse and grimaced. "I bet I looked like I was planking on top of there. Something crazy must have happened last night for me to choose there as a suitable sleeping place." She swept her long hair onto one shoulder and soon wished she hadn't; a sticky substance had begun to glue itself to her fingers with each brush. "Oh God, what the hell is that?"

Kaitlyn couldn't bear to look. She glanced up at AJ - still trying to stretch out her back - and put on her most adoring face. "AJ, will you-" Her request for the smaller woman to go and get her a glass of water couldn't be asked as someone interrupted her, darting out of the bedroom and towards them where they sat scattered around in the living area. She envied her the ability to even stand.

Eve Torres had a panicked expression on her face as her eyes slid from AJ to Kaitlyn to Maryse. "I don't know what we did last night but there is something wrong. Something _very _wrong."

"No shit, Sherlock." The only French-Canadian woman of the group felt it necessary to respond.

In her shock, Eve wasn't much in the mood to focus on her, but did glare briefly at her best friend. Why they were so close she had no idea. Soon enough she returned to the issue at hand. "So we came on this vacation as a break from work, right? To celebrate the week in style and to help me get over the guy issues I'm having..."

AJ nodded. "At least _I _think that's what we did. Why do you ask?"

"There's a guy in my bed." She spoke matter-of-factly. It didn't seem to matter that they each had the hangover of a lifetime; all three snapped their heads in her direction quickly regardless of their headaches. "Butt naked." She felt the need to clarify. "And considering I wasn't wearing any clothes when I woke up either..."

Kaitlyn looked her up and down. Eve was now wearing boy shorts and a loose top. "Uh, I hate to break it to you, but this doesn't look good..."

"You think?" The Latina pressed a hand to her head. "I have a splitting headache, there's a guy in my bed, I was too afraid to even check who it was - for all I know he's a stranger - and I have no recollection of what happened last night. Can it get any worse?"

Maryse was about to answer, shrug and say that she really didn't know how it could, when an urgent series of knocks at the door interrupted her. The four looked around at each other. "Wait," said the blonde instead, "We're not all here. So if it's only four of us and we came as a group of five that must be..."

AJ walked over to the door and swung it open. "Layla." She answered as Maryse would have done.

The fifth member of their party practically ran in, but proceeded to stop in front of them and stare once AJ returned and they were gathered as a group again. Layla didn't seem to look as bad as them but perhaps that was because the large sunglasses that covered her eyes weren't giving anything away. The most they could tell about her was that she obviously hadn't come back at all last night; she was still in the same sparkly pink party dress as before.

"Oh my God, you guys." Layla began and pressed her hands to her hips. Her loud British accent almost echoed around the room. "Can someone please tell me what's going on? And why I woke up in Cena's room?"

"I can't tell you that. In fact, none of us can tell you anything." Eve, the most logical thinker of the group, announced. "I think we're going to have to work it out for ourselves."

* * *

AN. I have clearly been watching too much of The Hangover recently ;-)  
Anywho, more to come soon (really soon actually, as I've already got the first 3 chapters written out!)


	2. Breakfast

**CHAPTER TWO**  
_- Breakfast -_

* * *

"I thought food would make me feel better, not worse." Layla pushed the full plate of breakfast away from her in disgust. "I can't eat another bite."

"Well if you're not going to.." Kaitlyn didn't bother to finish her sentence. Instead she grabbed the fork that was nearest to her and dug into a rasher of bacon.

Maryse was the first to stop staring incredulously at the blonde. With peach-tinted sunglasses providing shade for her eyes, she leaned back in her seat at their table by poolside, hoping for the sun to lend some of its healing powers to her. It didn't work; they'd left the room ten minutes ago, albeit moving slowly in their pursuit of fresh air out of necessity, and somehow she felt worse for it.

Eve cleared her throat and prepared to speak. The pair of designer jeans she'd been wearing last night had been found at the foot of the couch and she'd slipped into them to make sure she was wearing _something _before leaving the room. It provided an exit route from having to confront the stranger in her bed.

"Okay, the last thing _I _remember is leaving to go to _Marono's. _That must have been the the third club we went to."

"Oh yeah." AJ sat up straighter in the chair. "We met up with the guys there. Cena bought us all the first round."

"Yes, and I convinced him to buy the next two as well by guilt tripping him into it. It was only fair - he has a bigger pay-check than all of us put together. A sad fact."

Any bitterness the girls' may have felt for that bit of truth was lost when Kaitlyn brought up a valid point. "Lay, you said you woke up in John's room. Did you ask him about why you were there or anything about last night?" She may have had a mouthful of egg in her mouth when she spoke, but nobody could deny that the enquiry was smart.

"I checked his bed and he was there, but none of the other guys were. I didn't want to wake him - he looked so peaceful. Also I figured he would chew my head off if I kick-started his hangover."

"So where did you wake up? I thought you might have made the same mistake as Eve and slept with the guy." The brunette pursed her lips in frustration at Maryse, but the blonde didn't notice, or if she did she didn't care.

"There's a huge leather couch in his room. I curled up on that. It was so comfy." A hint of a smile started to twitch at her lips but after knowing looks from her friends, she raised her hands up in defence. Bragging about collapsing in the best place to sleep wasn't relevant - at least not yet. "Okay back on topic... from what I gather, Cena was the only one there. So who knows if any of the others know what happened or even know where they are right now."

"Maybe John's the clue to finding out." Kaitlyn pointed out. She pushed the now empty plate away from her, satisfied.

"Lay, you should go and talk to him."

The current reigning Diva's Champion focused her attention on Eve. "What? Why me?"

"He likes you a damn sight better than he likes any of us." The answer was to the point and agreed with by everyone at the table. "I know you can't see it but he's got a special sort of affection for you. Just go back to the room and talk to him for us - please?"

Layla shook her head. "Right, fine, okay." She conceded.

So far the quietest out of them, AJ was struck by a sudden light-bulb moment. "Cell phones!" She piped up to everyone's surprise. "Has anyone got their cell phone on them? It might have some sort of clue - pictures maybe - to identify where we were post-midnight."

"Detective Lee, I like your work." Kaitlyn smirked at her best friend. That same smirk was dropped after checking her pockets. "Unfortunately I don't have mine with me."

"I don't either." Maryse shrugged. When the other girls came to the same discovery, the French woman released a weary sigh through her newly-glossed lips. She worked under the notion that even when hungover it paid to look at your best. "I think our best bet is to round up as many of the guys as we can and get some sort of clue as to what they know."

"Good idea. Lay, go and find John please. We need answers."

"Only if you go and find out who the mystery guy in your bed is." The British woman turned it around on her friend. "Chop chop, what are you waiting for?"

"Fair enough, I deserve that." Eve felt a little better in herself as she stood to her feet. She would have liked for her improved mood to coincide with the fact that they were about to get closer to working out what the night's events entailed, but she was certain it was due to the several cups of coffees she'd gulped down instead. "I'll find out who the guy is, Lay will go speak to John, Kaitlyn and AJ, you should look for cell phones and Maryse... you do whatever it is you do best. I'll assume that's luring out guys into your trap. Maybe you can find the rest of them."

"This is going to be one hell of a day." Kaitlyn commented as the group began to disband. "Here's hoping we get some actual answers because I'll tell you something... I'm dying to find out about last night."


	3. Mystery Guy

**CHAPTER THREE**  
_- Mystery Guy -_

* * *

The television had been switched off since she'd made her exit from the suite that the guys shared. This much Layla was aware of as she headed in caution for Cena's room. Since there was no sign of anyone else, she assumed that meant he had got up himself to turn it off, making the ascent into his area somewhat of a nerve-wracking experience.

He was definitely awake. Her first clue was the ruffled mess of duvets on the bed that was empty where he'd been sleeping and the second... well the second clue was a dead giveaway.

"Oh, you're awake then." These were the only four words she seemed able to manage as her eyes slid over John Cena's white towel-clad body. It was very clear he had just come out of the shower.

"I'm awake." He confirmed, as if he had really needed to, and shot a dimpled smile in her direction. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how rough do you feel right now?"

"A definite ten which is... uh..." _No, don't get distracted by that body._ Aware of the flush that crept up the back of her neck, she forced herself to focus on his eyes. Much better. "Which is what I came to speak to you about actually." She gathered her thoughts again. "First question: how did I end up sleeping on your couch?"

"Hey, you came banging on the door at five-thirty this morning. I'd only just gotten back and you were... well let's just say you weren't in the right state of mind." He suddenly dropped his towel. Layla, unsure of what to do and inwardly panicking on the spot, twirled around and faced the wallpaper. It didn't seem like he cared either way which direction she looked in. "I mean I was drunk but you were practically colossal."

"Okay, I get it. Did I give a reason for coming over here?"

"You said that some douche tried to grab you in the elevator on the way back up - shouted it in fact. You came here because he was following you and you didn't want him to be a danger to the other girls'."

Good as it was to know that she had selfless intentions when hammered, she needed to know more. "So I basically came to you for protection?" He gave a light-hearted shrug and she pressed a hand to her forehead, before sighing in the direction of the floor. "Sorry about that. We'll get back to that later. I have another question for you."

"Shoot... and uh, Layla? You can turn back round now. Nothing to see here."

She turned again. Well he was right about that. John was in a pair of jeans and a white tee. His muscles bulged underneath and Layla, wondering why she'd chosen to acknowledge this small fact, told herself to move on. "Do you have any clue what happened to us last night? Eve's been trying to come up with an answer - all of us have - but we've got nothing."

"I only know what I did. You ladies left us after the fifth round of drinks was brought in - or something like that. The guys seemed pretty depressed about that. You said you were going to catch up with some friends and that you'd see us later."

"Some friends?" Her nose wrinkled in confusion as she tried to decipher this new anomaly. "We didn't have any friends to meet up with. This holiday was picked so we could stick with each other. Shit, that's something else to figure out."

"Yeah sorry, but that's all I know. Why? How's everyone feeling this morning?"

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know. I guess I better go and see if anyone else has come up with something. Thanks for the information you did give me though - it's appreciated."

"Sure, no problem. I should probably find the guys too. Hopefully they'll be back in time for lunch." He followed her out of the room and to the door. "Are you still coming to that? With the whole group I mean?" He added at the last moment.

"I'll see you there, Cena." The Diva's Champion offered a smile. Then she hurried away, eager to catch up with the girls, completely unaware that the guy was still staring after her.

* * *

_Easy does it. _The three words were repeated over and over in Eve's head - a mantra as such - as she edged nearer to her bed. It had taken her a while to work up the courage to even enter the suite let alone the room and she mentally congratulated herself now for getting on with the task at hand.

He was still there. The bastard. Who did he think he was, giving her the responsibility of waking him up and letting him realise what she had found out an hour ago? What if he looked at her in horror after noticing he wasn't in his own bed and working out that he'd had a one night stand with her? More importantly, what if _she _was the one left in horror?

No, she really didn't want to do this, but knew she had to take one for the team. The Diva took one last quick breath and reached out for the covers that currently concealed his face. She pulled them back slowly, hesitating when he let out an audible groan and shifted in his position, eventually rolling over, but soon resumed again.

"Holy..." There appeared to be no end to her sentence. His face now on show, she let her voice peter out and her facial expressions truly show how she felt about the reveal. Maybe she would have found the comical side of it if she'd seen herself in the mirror right then; mouth wide open, almost as wide as her eyes, and with a strong sense of disbelief sweeping over her.

"What?" The guy stirred sleepily, now aware of his cosy little world being taken away from him. One eye fluttered open and was swiftly followed by another. They met hers. His eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, he glanced up at her with those irises that she knew so well. That she saw every day. That crinkled at the corners when they joked and teased with one another in conversation. Like _friends _should tease each other.

He seemed to sense something off about the situation. "Eve... hey Torres, what's up with you? You look like you've seen a-"

She cut him off with a single word - his stage name. Though he was none the wiser of the situation, the brunette was now putting the pieces back together. She didn't know what she felt: horrified, surprised or confused. Perhaps it was all three. "Miz," she breathed out slowly.


	4. No Laughing Matter

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
_- No Laughing Matter -_

* * *

Not all of the roster that had come out to Las Vegas for their vacation were hungover or nowhere to be found. Maryse spotted one of them now as she trailed through the hotel's plush lobby area.

Unaware of her gaze on him, Phil Brooks - best known in the wrestling world as CM Punk - seemed happy enough to walk along with his hands shoved in his pockets, headphones covering his ears and trapping the rest of the world out. She wasn't surprised to see him in this cheerful frame of mind. He was the only straight-edge superstar of the bunch.

He did seem less happy, however, when she waved a perfectly manicured hand in his face to distract him from his glare on the floor. His lips seemed to twitch as if to work out what she wanted and then finally he gave in, turning off his music and sliding his headphones down so they rested comfortably around his neck. "Maryse, what can I help you with?"

"I need answers."

"I'm sure you do." The wrestler remarked with a sympathetic smile.

"Alright, smart-ass, I'm not saying I'm dumb." She rolled her eyes. "It's about last night. I know you hung out with us at the start of the night."

He snapped the gum he'd been chewing. "Let me guess. You got a little too wasted and can't remember anything."

It occurred to the blonde that this was the one time she wasn't proud of having a great drunken time. "Bingo," she remarked dryly. "Can you tell me anything?"

"I left early so I don't know where you went." When she immediately groaned, Punk held up a hand to stop her. She impatiently motioned for him to continue. "But I woke up at about three, couldn't sleep. I went down here to get some ice from the machine for my Pepsi - the one in my room is busted. I saw Eve and Miz stumbling into the elevator together. They looked particularly close."

A smirk touched her lips. Maryse couldn't seem to help it - she'd always known there was something between those two. Even when she'd confessed to the brunette that she and Miz were having a 'friends with benefits' arrangement years ago - although that was long over now - she had known that the news wasn't pleasant for her friend to hear.

Quickly, she recovered. The hazing could wait until later - the rest of last night had to be recovered for now. "Did you see anything else?"

"I was outside for a little while and, actually, I saw you."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Me? What was I doing?"

"Walking over towards the fountains just outside the hotel. You looked like you were close to falling in one of them."

"And you didn't think to help me?"

"When you saw me and decided to swear at me in French, I decided I wasn't going to help." Punk folded his arms over his chest defiantly. "I left you on your own after that and headed back inside. Kofi came back to our room about an hour later. Since I'm not sharing with Cena and the others I don't know what happened to them."

What Maryse wanted to know was why she was on her own and why she'd been allowed to wander around in dangerous perimeters. She considered that perhaps she had been stubborn and decided in her drunken state of mind that she would be fine alone. That definitely sounded like her - she was far too headstrong at times. "Thanks Punk," she sighed.

"Yeah, no problem. Oh one more thing before you go." He remembered and she was drawn back into the conversation, her heel stopping mid-step from walking away to listen to him. "Before you swore at me you said you wanted to go back to _Rewind_ to find your friends - is that a club or something?"

It had to be. Outwardly, she shrugged. "I guess I'll find out soon enough. I'm going back upstairs to have a shower-"

"Well I wasn't going to say anything but..."

"Ass." She mumbled, but he already had his headphones back on and was walking past her.

She made it back to the suite in the next couple of minutes. Grabbing a fresh towel from the rack just outside the bathroom, Maryse thought about how happy she would be to finally have a shower and wash whatever the sticky substance was out of her hair. She just hoped it wasn't too hard to get out.

"Maryse, you're here." Eve appeared before she could lock herself in. The brunette shut the door behind them and started to run a bath.

"I was going to have a shower."

"But you can hear less when the bath is running than the shower." The Diva explained in a hurry. She had that worried look on her face again, the blonde couldn't help but note. "So I found out who the mystery guy is... it's Miz. _Mike Mizanin._ How wrong is that?"

She only smirked. Wiggling her fingers under the tap and revelling in the warmth the water offered, she teased, "Tell me one thing. Was he _awesome?_"

"You're so funny, I can hardly contain my laughter." Eve remarked dryly. "This is so awkward. He's changing in my room right now before he leaves. How am I going to face him down at lunch when we meet up with everyone else?"

"Just relax. Don't worry about it for now. Besides I've got news for you." At this, her friend perked up and Maryse, letting her hair down from the tight bun she'd screwed it up in, began to recall the information she'd just received. "I ran into Punk. He said we were at _Rewind_ last night. Is that the club on the end of the strip? If so, they have video cameras."

Eve was already on her wavelength. "We can ask to see the footage - make up some sort of excuse so we can see what we got up to. Great idea." The guy in her room forgotten about, the brunette grinned. "I'll try and find my cell phone to call Kaitlyn - she's found hers. Finally we're getting somewhere." She left the room excitedly.

_But will we like what we find out?_ As Maryse slipped into the warm bath and waited for it to fill up, she couldn't help but think that the answer was likely to be a strong no.


	5. The Picture

**CHAPTER FIVE**  
_- The Picture -  
_

* * *

AJ and Kaitlyn often worked best together. Though their current on-screen personalities were going through a rough patch, they were tighter than ever off-screen and had spent the majority of their Las Vegas vacation laughing alongside one another. That had come to a head today as they both wandered around in sombre moods trying to walk off their hangovers.

AJ had the better time of that. Kaitlyn was in distress as soon as she got a hold of her cell phone - naturally found buried down the back of the couch she'd passed out on - and saw a particular picture from last night. Horrifying to clap eyes on at first glance, she'd refused to show it even to her best diva friend and instead waited for everyone to gather back into the suite before bringing it up again.

"It can't be that bad," said Layla, shrugging her shoulders. "Surely we've all had terrible pictures taken of us before. Michelle once took one of me while I was fast asleep, mouth wide open, blowing bubbles out of my saliva."

"Lovely." Maryse commented.

"It's... horrific. I can't even describe how ashamed I am of it." To her credit, the blonde did look mortified at the prospect of bringing the picture up a second time. "I haven't even showed AJ and you guys know I show her everything."

"It's true." The smaller woman nodded. "I even see pictures I don't want to see. There was this one time-"

Eve interrupted swiftly. "We all know what Kaitlyn's sense of humour is like. Just show us the picture and get it out of the way. We still have to get to the club after lunch."

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." She held out the cell phone for all to see and closed her eyes, waiting with bated breath for their reaction. When the room remained quiet after a time she opened them again. "Well?"

"This is a picture of you making out with-"

"Heath Slater! I know, isn't it horrible? Do you know how many times I've batted away his advances? He's by far the creepiest guy on the roster and now... now..."

Maryse couldn't help her grin. "You've made out with the one-man rock band. Well we all make mistakes." Her eyes flitted over to the brunette beside her. "Or should I say _miz_takes?"

"Oh my God, you slept with Mike?" Layla's eyes widened in surprise. "But you two have been friends forever!"

AJ seemed as equally shocked. "He's the mystery guy? I never would have guessed."

"Alright, let's move on. I slept with Mike, Kaitlyn kissed Heath-"

"And someone got a picture of me doing it. It must have been you, AJ, you're the only one I trust with my phone. Why didn't you stop me?"

Getting accused for something she didn't remember doing didn't resonate well with her. "Have you not been in on the conversation this morning? None of us could remember a single thing we were doing. I was probably completely wasted. Although not as much as you," she teased happily, "At least I didn't make out with Heath Slater."

"You're not going to let me live that down."

"No way, Kait. It's been branded in my memory forever."_  
_

"You two share a beautiful friendship, don't you?"

AJ grinned at Layla. "I'm proud of it."

Maryse stood to her feet. "We should probably get down to lunch. By the way," she added as an afterthought, "That sticky stuff that was in my hair? Cotton candy. Why the hell was there cotton candy in my hair? I don't know either."

"Well they practically sell it everywhere here... but at a nightclub? I don't think so. Seriously, where did you disappear to?" Layla looked confused. "Oh well, there's another question for the list. I wonder if the guys are already at our table?" She pondered.

Since arriving four days ago a regular routine had been set up and established. The whole group would meet downstairs for their lunch and regale their activities of the day - usually with a funny anecdote to add; Miz had lots of those - but today would surely be different. They'd eat, they'd drink, but they would not be merry. At least no-one on the girls' side would be.

Kofi, Punk, Miz, John and Cody Rhodes were already there and spread out around the table when they arrived. The ladies chose the vacant spots left and Eve was grateful to get a seat away from Mike, wedging herself in-between Punk and Kofi. Layla wasn't so lucky and got the last straw treatment, granting her a place next to ex-beau Cody. She liked to think they were friends but they both knew better.

"Find out anything about last night yet?" Kofi enquired after taking a sip of his ice-cold water. "You don't look very happy."

AJ smiled at him. "I'm great. Kaitlyn? Not so much."

Punk looked over at her. "What happened to you?"

The Smackdown Diva was in the middle of mumbling that nothing happened when AJ couldn't help herself and revealed the truth to everyone. Most of the guys laughed, but Kofi commented, "I thought you had a thing for Bateman."

"Everyone does. On-screen doesn't necessarily correlate with off-screen."

"Tell me about it." Punk smirked at AJ. "The tweets I get ever since I spoke about digging crazy chicks..."

Miz was the first to spot something off. "Was Heath even on the flight with us? I didn't know he was coming to Vegas."

"Oh God, I made out with a stalker." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Can we _please _talk about something else now?"

Eve had been the quietest of the bunch. Mike noticed that as the others all divulged into new topics of conversation and she remained silent. When he eventually caught her eyes, he tried to mouth and ask if something was wrong - though he had a feeling what it could be - but she looked away quickly. He was even more surprised when she stood up halfway through her meal. "You know... I'm not really hungry. I'm going to check out _Rewind. _Anyone want to come with me?"

Having just finished her salad, Maryse nodded. "I will."

"Yeah, me too." Layla added. Kaitlyn and AJ stated they were perfectly okay to lounge back for a while, not so bothered about the details of last night now they had some food in their bellies, so the British woman simply nodded. "We'll be back in a little while. Keep your phones on."

"Will do." Kaitlyn offered a salute. Once they were gone, she shook her head. "I still can't believe we had such a wild time last night..."

"I wonder if the one-man rock band rocked your world last night." Kofi teased and those around the table laughed in appreciation of the joke.

The blonde was more than happy to hit him on the shoulder. "Shut up. Just you wait - they'll find out something about last night and it'll be way more embarrassing than what I did."

AJ shrugged. "You hope." Kaitlyn was left rolling her eyes for the second time in the space of five minutes as she watched her friend exchange high-fives with Kofi. This Vegas vacation would not be one of her greater memories to look back and reminisce on.


	6. Caught On Camera

**CHAPTER SIX**  
_- Caught On Camera -_

* * *

Another hot day in Vegas, another day of complaining.

Layla had a grimace on her face as she twisted her denim mini-skirt around, pointlessly trying to protect the back of her legs from the burning heat. "You know," she commented shortly after giving up, "I'm glad we're going home tomorrow."

Home meant a variety of places for the ladies. Eve would be heading back to Denver for a couple of days, Layla was flying to Miami, and Maryse was travelling to L.A. for a beach shoot before joining the Raw crew for their routined schedule.

"I'm not looking forward to answering questions when we're back on the road again." Maryse remarked as they walked on. "I got a text from Rosa this morning - she heard from Alicia that Kaitlyn made out with Heath."

Layla laughed. "Kaitlyn will be so pleased that the news has already been spread around."

"As long as not everything is revealed." Eve said pointedly. She still wasn't sure how to address Mike and it wouldn't help if the entire roster knew about it before she had a chance to figure it out for herself. "Besides," the brunette added, "Heath probably spread the news himself. He's always wanted a reputation."

"That's true. Sucks to be Kaitlyn right now." After a moment's pause, Maryse brightened up at the sight ahead of her. "Hey there's the place. _Rewind_. It looks closed though."

"I'm sure the owner's there. If not there'll be cleaning staff." Eve pointed out.

The three walked confidently up to the place. True enough it looked empty but Layla was quick to find a spot of life through one of the windows. She knocked on the glass sharply; the man she'd seen responded to her by mouthing that they were closed and to come back later. She regaled this to the others.

Maryse rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. "I did not walk all this way just to come back empty-handed." She lightly pushed the shorter diva out of the way and took her place. Knocking again, she waited until the man looked up once more before saying, "Hey, we need to talk to you! Now!"

"Always so subtle in your kindness, Frenchie."

"Almost too subtle." Layla teased along with Eve. Her smile dropped when she saw the man begin to stalk towards them. "Oh. He doesn't look too happy."

The door swung open and out came the guy. Although they had thought it was their bothersome tactics that had him enraged, they were soon to be proven wrong. The man took one hard look at Maryse and began to shake his head angrily. "No, you cannot come in here. You were banned."

The blonde glanced in-between her friends and then back at him, bewildered. "Me? What did I do? Do you remember me from last night?"

"Remember you?" He repeated. Moments later - when nobody answered - he scoffed. "I couldn't forget you if I tried which, of course, I want to. I've been the owner of this establishment for about three years now and your behaviour last night... well, it's not like anything I've ever seen before. I know some people get crazy but you-"

When he broke off, Eve was eager to pick up the slack. "See here's the thing. We can't remember anything about last night and it would be great if you could fill us in on anything. We were thinking you could show us a tape or something... if that's okay?"

He glossed them over critically. After a heavy sigh - one that Maryse deemed unnecessarily dramatic - he nodded his head slowly. "Fine... but only you two can come in. She has to wait out here."

"She has a name."

"I know - you wouldn't stop telling me what it was when I demanded you to leave. You kept asking me if I knew who you were and how dare I-"

Wincing, Layla interrupted. "So um, those video tapes?"

Maryse was left looking sour on the sidewalk as the other two followed him into the club. While being led into the back where the security tapes were stored both Eve and Layla looked around and tried to take in as much as they possibly could, thinking that perhaps it would jog their memory back to the previous evening. No such luck - they were still lost for answers by the time they got to their destination.

"This is of your friend, Maryse. It's only thirty seconds long but it's all you need to see."

It made for an _interesting_ watch... for lack of a better word. It would have been comical too if they weren't aware of the disapproving gaze the _Rewind_ owner was putting on them while they watched. Eve and Layla exchanged glances once it was over. The former quickly apologised. "I didn't know we were that bad. I'm so sorry... and throwing her out was totally understandable under the circumstances."

This wasn't enough for the owner - who they soon found out was called Maxwell - and they had to listen to his tirade for another twenty minutes before he let them go. As they were leaving, Layla couldn't help but feel the scene resembled one out of a high school setting; two naughty schoolgirls being chided for their bad behaviour by the strict headmaster.

"Well?" Maryse demanded once she saw them coming.

It took approximately ten seconds for the girls to burst out laughing. "Oh God," said Eve, clutching at her stomach. "I've been wanting to laugh about what was on that tape ever since I saw it. Maxwell was not happy."

"What? Who's Maxwell?"

"The owner of the club who - by the way - has a very valid excuse for throwing you out last night. You should have seen yourself!" Layla grinned.

"And yet I didn't." Impatiently, she waited for them to open up. Instead they started walking ahead and she was left to catch up. "Are you not going to tell me what happened? I have a right to know."

"Oh we're going to tell you." The British woman of the trio promised. "But not until AJ and Kaitlyn are here. This is a story worth sharing with everyone."

"I don't know why I'm friends with either of you."

"You'll thank us - it's a good one." Eve made to put an arm around her shoulders but Maryse shrugged her off quickly. Recovering quickly, the brunette added, "The tape definitely explains why you woke up this morning with cotton candy in your hair... you know... in case you were trying to work that question out." Which she knew her friend was.

The diva simply folded her arms across her chest. "This better be worth waiting for. But it can't have been that bad, right?"

Eve and Layla looked across at one another and the latter eventually said, "I guess we'll let AJ and Kaitlyn come to that decision when we get back to the hotel."


	7. Delivery for AJ Lee

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
**_- Delivery for AJ Lee -_

* * *

"I am dying to hear this. Hold on, let me just get my drink." AJ was visibly excited. The diva reached over for the smoothie she'd ordered ten minutes ago from room service and took a short but satisfying sip, before motioning for Eve to continue.

The girls' were back in the suite together after their visit to _Rewind_ and there was apparently no time to waste in telling Maryse's drunken story. The blonde, however, was less than enthralled by their shared enthusiasm to hear it.

"So I don't know if any of you remember it but last night was something called 'Sweet Treats' night at the club." Eve started to explain. "It was some kind of deal that meant the cocktails were half price for every order made with candy on the side."

"Sorry - explain that one to me?" Kaitlyn was curious.

Layla rolled her eyes impatiently, eager to get on with the story. "Say you order a Cosmopolitan... you get a packet of love hearts with it. You order a Manhattan, you get skittles. A Shirley Temple - starburst."

"Got it. Continue."

"So anyway, we're at the bar with Maryse... well Kaitlyn, you weren't there with us from what we could see of the video."

"Probably snuck off with Heath for some tonsil action."

"You may be small and cute, AJ, but I'm not afraid to hit you."

"Moving on." Eve put in meaningfully. "Maryse is pretty much wasted and has been cut off from buying any more drinks so she decides to flirt with the bartender."

"Who eventually realises what she wants and rejects her too."

"But this isn't good enough for Frenchie." The brunette took over the story again. She and Layla seemed to be sharing it out between them. "So she reaches _over _the bar to pour her own drink. The same bartender sees her and and tries to move her back into her seat..."

"But by this time she's already halfway across the bar and thinks it's a good idea to get up on it, take her heels off and walk the length to the end to get another bartender's attention."

AJ, enjoying the story thoroughly, commented, "I wish I could have remembered that."

"Me too." Maryse grimaced and covered a hand over her eyes briefly. God, could it be any more embarrassing?

"Then security get involved to get her down and take her outside but this one's stubborn. As one of them is guiding her down she shouts a lot of things - mostly in French - and clings on to a cotton candy machine in the corner."

"She's trying to squirm out of their grip and her hair is flying everywhere..."

"And that's how it ended up sticking in my hair this morning." Maryse didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Actually, she didn't know if she had the energy to do either. "That's so embarrassing."

"You're definitely lucky they didn't do anything more than kick you out." Kaitlyn mused.

"It explains why Punk saw me at a stupid time this morning wandering on my own. I thought you girls' had ditched me. Apparently it was all down to me."

"Well this is classic. A story for the grandchildren."

The woman fixed Layla with a pointed look and stood to her feet. "So I lost control last night, who doesn't every once in a while? Can I point out that I may have made a fool of myself but Eve slept with Mike? One of her _best friends._ Layla woke up in Cena's room... and while you make your relationship with him out to be nothing but platonic I would not be surprised if something happened. I don't even need to explain Kaitlyn's situation, do I?"

"Whoa okay, this is not a time to turn on each other." The Smackdown diva held her hands up in defence. In reality, she was always up for a good ribbing, but she really did want the focus to be away from her and her bad decision to hook up with Heath. The sooner they stopped talking about it, the sooner she could start pretending it never happened.

"How weird is this?" Layla looked between the group members. "We all have something to be embarrassed about apart from AJ. Looks like you haven't even done anything except have a good time."

"It's gotta feel great."

"It did until you said that." AJ frowned. "Now I think that I might have missed out on something I did last night. What if I just don't remember it?" A moment later - and without interference from the girls' - she started to reassure herself. "No, I'm pretty good with these sorts of things. What could _I _possibly have got up to?"

As if on cue, there was a sharp knock at the door. The nearest person to the door, Eve, got up to answer. "Mike..." Stunned, she greeted the visitor. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. We didn't get a chance at lunch."

"Don't worry, AJ, it's the awesome one." Maryse laughed. "Well... I'm sure Eve can tell you that."

"Shut up, cotton candy girl." The woman shot right back and turned to face her friend again. "Actually this isn't a good time..."

And it wasn't. One of the hotel's staff came bounding up with a message. "Is there a Miss. AJ Lee here? We have strict instructions for her to collect something waiting for her downstairs in the lobby?"

The girls' were on their feet before AJ could stop them. They were going to be there whether or not she liked it when she collected this 'something' from downstairs. A knot of butterflies attacked her stomach; _this_ would be her Vegas nightmare, wouldn't it?

"I should probably go with them." Eve hesitated in Mike's direction. The wrestler shook his head and was seemingly persistent in his effort to get her to stay, pulling her by the arm back into the hotel room and shutting the door after them.

Out in the hallway, AJ was about to comment on that particular situation and wonder out loud what would happen between them, but Kaitlyn was already ushering her towards the elevator. In fact, she, Layla and Maryse were babbling excitedly about it all the ride down to the lobby. She was at the front desk in a matter of moments and handing her name over to the concierge.

What came back to her was a massive bouquet of flowers - a mixed, colourful arrangment - and a note stuck bang in the middle.

"Haha, you definitely got up to _something _last night."

AJ took the note slowly and unfolded it. _Had a great time last night. Here's my number if you want to get in touch. _Her eyes ran over the cell number left at the bottom. Did she really want to call this number?

"Hi, this is Kaitlyn, AJ's friend." The decision had already been made for her. She turned to see her best friend on the phone. "Beautiful flowers but I was just wondering one thing. Who the hell is this?"


	8. Something To Think About

**CHAPTER EIGHT  
**_- Something To Think About -_

* * *

"You're doing that thing again."

"What thing?"

"It's what you do when you're nervous." Mike half-heartedly pointed it out to her. "Chewing on your right pinky nail. You probably shouldn't. Aren't the women supposed to look and act perfect all the time?"

"Ha, yeah." Eve scoffed. The life of a WWE Diva was tough sometimes. Right now, however, her life in reality was much tougher. "We really should go and find the girls'. The plane leaves first thing in the morning and we still have to find out everything we can about last night."

"I think you know enough." The 'Awesome One' was quick to retort. "Eve, you can't avoid me forever - if that's your plan. What happened between us was unexpected but... was it really so bad? We've been friends for so long. At least it wasn't a complete stranger."

The brunette nodded. She wanted to look like she was taking it all in, like she was considering his speech as a strong, smart woman, but inwardly she wanted to be childish and run away.

"And neither of us remember it." She added eventually. "... Right?"

"Right." He confirmed. His familiar smirk appeared a moment later. "Stupid things happen. At least they do to you. This was nothing more than a blip on my part."

She stared at him in shock - and must have done for a few seconds before he was suddenly laughing and she was realising that he'd made a joke. Hitting him playfully on the shoulder, she rolled her eyes. Okay, maybe she was making too big of a deal out of this. They could just pretend like it never happened; what was the difference if neither of them could remember?

"So we're cool, right?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Don't get all weird on me, Torres. We're definitely cool."

"Great."

Except as she went to walk past him to rejoin the girls', she couldn't help but feel a certain tension in the air, although she couldn't quite detect what that tension was. "Sorry I was weird before though," she turned at the door, "I didn't really know how to deal with it. I mean, us sleeping together? You're like my best, best friend, you know?"

"Yeah, I know..." He edged closer to her.

"And the thought of us doing something like that just threw me. Like I literally woke up, ran to the girls' because I was surprised to find someone in my bed... and when I saw it was you? Wow."

"Uh-huh..."

"But I'm glad it's all sorted out now." As he stopped in front of her, she grinned at him. It really did feel like a weight off her shoulders to discuss it, and now they could go back to being best friends. Perfect.

"Eve, one more thing before you go?"

"Make it quick, Miz, I've gotta catch up with them."

Mike swooped down before she even had the chance to work out what he was doing, and as his lips pressed against hers for a kiss, both knew he had no intention of 'making it quick'. Mid-kiss, Eve's thoughts raced around in a jumble... the top one being that this should have felt awkward. Should have, but didn't.

"What was that for?" She asked when he eventually pulled away. Not that she would admit it but she was still dazed from the unexpected gesture, and there was only so much she could do not to mince her words up.

"Just something for you to think about." That smirk returned and, before long, he had walked past her and was out of the door.

Not for the first time that day, she branded him a bastard. Of course beforehand that was because he'd still been asleep when she discovered their dirty deed and she didn't want to be the one to tell him just what had happened... but now, now he was just doing it on purpose.

By the time she reached the lobby, the other members of the group were in full-on conversation, and Eve vaguely noticed Kaitlyn was leaning against the counter and talking to someone on the phone. She quickly told herself to put on her best poker face: nobody needed to know about her kiss with Mike.

"Something happened with Miz," said Maryse almost instantly. "Spill."

"How do you manage to do that - know everything about everyone?" The brunette asked, slightly unnerved.

A demure shrug was given. "It's a gift. So tell me... and I'll tell you who sent AJ these beautiful flowers." With a flourish, she pointed Eve in the direction of the delivery. "Well?"

"Fine. We made up, he kissed me and said it was something for me to think about. Whatever. Who are the flowers from?"

"Mr. High-Flyer himself!" Layla announced with a grin.

"Lay, we have several of those. You're going to have to specify."

Kaitlyn did that for her by speaking loudly on the phone all of a sudden. "So listen Gabriel, sorry about the rude greeting when you picked up. Just had to make sure you weren't a crazy stalker." Beside her, AJ was coiling into herself and looking embarrassed at her friend's outgoing nature. "But I totally get it now... and can I just say something? Nice selection. Shows that you care which is sweet. So, you and AJ, huh? What's that about?"

"Oh my God, give me the phone." The petite woman had had enough. She picked it out of the blonde's hand and held it to her ear. "Thanks for the flowers, they really are beautiful."

It clicked into place for Eve when she noticed the 'Gabriel' nickname. The Smackdown star usually went by Justin Gabriel, although his actual name was Paul. Gabriel was what everyone called him backstage.

Layla lowered her voice to say, "Apparently he drove to Vegas to pick Heath up - the guy didn't have a flight back scheduled and Gabriel wasn't far anyway. So he arrived late last night, couldn't find Heath and ended up bumping into AJ instead. She was alone, he was alone, they talked. He was sweet and bought her flowers."

AJ, who had just admitted over the phone to not remembering any of this, at least looked a little happier now. In fact - while she talked to Gabriel over the phone - a smile had crept up onto her lips. Interesting, Maryse noted, and definitely something to bring up later.

"I can't believe we got up to so much last night. How ridiculous." Layla remarked. "Maryse acted like a maniac in the club, you slept with Mike, AJ got flowers sent to her for a heartfelt conversation she doesn't even remember... and Kaitlyn made out with Heath Slater."

That last bit made the girl's laugh - again - and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. How much longer would it be before they all forgot about her little misfortune? "But you woke up in Cena's room," she quickly interjected, "and I bet something happened there."

"Yeah, I think so too." Maryse raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Face it - it's not a full house unless something happened to you too. You're the missing piece of the puzzle."

Uncomfortably, Layla said, "Nothing happened. Me and Cena already talked about that."

"Did he specifically say that nothing happened between you two?"

The British woman thought about it. "Well... he said that I came to him because I was being harassed by some guy. I went to him for protection... and that's all that was said actually."

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"He's not telling you the truth."

But Layla figured that soon enough she would find out whatever the truth was.


	9. The Truth Of The Matter

**CHAPTER NINE  
**- _The Truth of the Matter - _

* * *

"Layla, this is a surprise."

Finding John Cena down by poolside had been easy; this conversation would be anything but. Layla had to supress a laugh at his words. This visit wasn't a surprise, but waking up in his room this morning had been, and it was definitely the basis of why she'd come to see him.

"Can I help you with something?" He continued when she hadn't said anything, and sat up straighter in the lounger.

She took this as her opening. Perching herself gingerly on the end of the seat, she offered a faint smile in his direction. "I know we've already talked about this... and it's not that I want to make things awkward by bringing it up again, but I need to ask you something about last night... when I ended up in your room."

The popular wrestler smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Okay. I'm not calling you a liar - please don't get that impression - but I just wanted to make sure that nothing happened between us. In a romantic way," she added quickly and, not a second later, winced. What was up with her? When had she turned into a bumbling idiot?

"Layla, can I ask you something first?"

"Sure, I guess."

"What do you remember about last night? From the beginning?"

Stealing the iced tea out of his hands, to which he responded by raising an eyebrow in amusement, she took a sip and cast her thoughts back to last night. There wasn't much she could remember, she had to admit. "I remember getting ready with the girls', meeting you guys and then going around the clubs... and then? I don't know. All I know is that I ended up in your room."

"Alright, cool." He nodded. "Well what I can tell you is that you disappeared with your friends for a long time. I was just getting ready to crash when you showed up. You were a mess - so wasted - but there had been a guy following you. I made sure the creep was gone before I let you in."

Briefly, Layla smiled. It was nice to know that while there were some scumbags out there in the world, there were also nice guys who were willing to protect the vulnerable. It was a comforting thought.

"And then I did what?" She asked cautiously, returning to the subject.

"Do you want to know the real truth?"

"I'm sure I'm going to regret this but... yes, yes I do. Give it to me straight."

"Okay, I will. I calmed you down and got you a tissue from the bathroom. When I got back you were sitting on my bed and damn, you'd never looked more beautiful." His playful smirk returned and under the weight of it, the British woman flushed with colour. "So you got cleaned up and then..."

"Yeah?"

"You tried to kiss me."

Mortified, she gave his drink back to him and slapped her hands to her face. God, that sounded just like her. It was no wonder that he lied to her this morning about nothing happening; who would want to admit to something as embarrassing as that?

She felt her hands being taken away from her face, and soon enough John was holding them in his. "Don't worry, I wanted to kiss you too. I just felt like I couldn't... you were drunk and if you woke up in the morning and regretted it, then I would have been the jerk for letting it happen. I might have been drunk too but I wasn't anywhere near your state."

"So you made me sleep on the couch?"

"Actually you insisted on it. You felt so bad about trying to kiss me that you said you 'didn't deserve the bed' and then you launched yourself onto the sofa. After that you were out like a light. It was hilarious."

"Well great, good to know." She rolled her eyes.

"We all do stupid things."

"Me more than other people."

It was when a short silence fell over them that Layla realised he was still holding her hands. Slowly, she peeled them out of his and stood to her feet. She was acting all embarrassed again and she knew it, whereas Mr. Cool was just staring back at her perfectly at ease. "I should probably go then. You know me - if I don't start packing now I'll never be ready in time for the flight back tomorrow."

"Sure... but Lay?" He brought up as she was preparing to walk away. After catching her gaze again, he said, "We should talk when you're ready. About you and me, that is."

She couldn't seem to help the smile that crossed her lips after hearing that. "Yeah, we definitely should. I'll see you around, Cena."

So apparently the girls' had been right - Cena _did _have a thing for her. When she regaled all the details of their conversation to them an hour later, including the last flirty bit, they were onto her quickly. Layla expected it, however, and sat through their questions and squeals before answering that she didn't know what was going to happen between them. Inwardly, she realised that she was quite excited to find out.

At around seven, the five headed down to their final dinner in Vegas. The lights were as bright as ever, there was a new night to be explored for several of the hotel-goers here, and it seemed like a fresh start for all. They found their usual table and the guys already there.

"This has been one hell of a day." Kaitlyn stated and sat down next to Kofi, but not before letting out a huge sigh. "I still can't believe it."

"Yeah... and apparently AJ has a new admirer." Kofi grinned at the petite woman, who had the decency to blush, and said before she could protest, "Don't try it, shawty, we know all about it."

Cody asked, "So you and Gabriel huh? Is this a 'What Stays in Vegas' kinda deal?"

"That's a good question." Maryse pushed a knowing look in her friend's direction. Just because their vacation was over, didn't mean she was past causing more mischief. "Looks like we've had some romance out of this."

Eve eyed Mike discreetly. She was back to sitting next to him, and in the darkness, she could almost bear to deal with it. This was all new territory for her. Opposite her, Layla smiled over at Cena, who was smiling back until Punk caught his look and he ended up clearing his throat to disguise it.

Punk commented, "Guess there _is _some romance."

"I'm more interested in Kaitlyn and Heath. I see some real potential there."

"URGH!" The blonde hung her head back. "I will pay everyone an obscene amount of cash to just let it go already."

"It's never going to happen, kiddo."

Saving her from her misery, Maryse smacked Punk in the arm and addressed the rest of the group. "At least on our last night here we've figured out everything that happened. Nothing more to find out. We all got up to some pretty stupid things - bar AJ - and now we can go back home satisfied."

"Here, here!" Miz made a toast and the others raised their glasses in unison to cheer to this.

"Now we've just got an early flight tomorrow to deal with." Considerably calmer now, Kaitlyn smiled. "All's well that ends well."


	10. Change of Plan

**CHAPTER TEN  
**_- Change of Plan - _

* * *

The airport was busy the next morning. Packed with exhausted adults and overactive kids, and with the overwhelming heat not doing much other than to provide an irritation on their sweaty bodies, it was safe to say the general mood was less than stellar.

Peeling her eyes away from the departure board, Eve turned to gloss her gaze over the group sitting in the waiting area. They were all concerned with other things: Cena and Layla were talking, Kofi, Cody and Kaitlyn were playing some sort of card game on the floor, Punk was listening to his music as usual, and Maryse and Mike were arguing about a 'Who Wore It Best?' article in a magazine.

Everyone had something to do apart from AJ, who quickly took it upon herself to get up from her seat and join Eve. "Pretty boring waiting around huh? Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. I need to get some water for the flight anyway."

As the twosome disappeared, Maryse nudged Punk in the shoulder to get his attenton. Realising he could only ignore her for so long, he put the track on pause and inclined his head her way. "Yeah?"

"Settle a debate for me. Do you think Mike and Eve should be a couple?"

Beside her, Mike inadvertantly - but comically - did a double take. "What? That's not what we were talking about."

"It is now."

Kaitlyn looked up from her card game to remark, "You definitely should be with Eve. I always thought there was something between you two."

"I'd prefer not to take advice from someone who once thought it was a good idea to make out with Heath Slater."

Cena chuckled before adding in his two cents. "She's got a point though. People talk about it backstage."

"Really?" Mike put in, sounding eerily in-character with his popular catchphrase. "Don't they have anthing else to talk about?"

"Evidently not." Punk stared around, widening his eyes for effect, and went back to his world of punk rock music.

"I've gotta echo his comment." Cody shrugged. "Who cares? It's their personal lives."

In her seat, Layla adjusted herself uneasily. Throughout their relationship, while Cody hadn't hidden her away, he hadn't exactly been as open about it as she was either. He definitely liked his privacy.

Catching her odd gesture, Cena winked at her. "Well if I wanted to be with someone I wouldn't bother to hide it."

"Which brings us back to the question: what are you going to do about Eve?"

"Who says I haven't done anything already?"

Before Maryse could even begin to work herself up into a frenzy about that reply, Eve and AJ returned loaded with shopping and a general hush returned to their area. Kofi, ever the food fanatic, grinned when a box of Red Vines were tossed his way. More food was divided out and soon enough the silence had turned comfortable again and they were all left to reflect on their Las Vegas vacation.

Looking around at their familiar faces, Maryse felt smug. She knew - at least out of the ladies - that she had been the only one who wasn't focused on a man last night. It felt good, it felt glorious, it felt...

"Are you humming the tune to _Single Ladies?_" Layla asked.

"I love that song - maybe we should play it!" Eve added excitedly a moment later.

"You get that iPod out and there'll be trouble in paradise."

"What's the matter, Kofi? Afraid that once you hear it you won't be able to stop dancing?" AJ teased.

"She has a point." Eve smirked. "I've seen you at the house shows. You shake your booty better than half the divas."

"No way. That honour goes to Mr. Spirit Squad." Cena inputted, referring to Nick Nemeth, stage name Dolph Ziggler.

"Oh yeah. That's kind of creepy now I think about it."

"Right?" Maryse shuddered for effect. "There are some weird characters in this business."

Punk, who had overheard this, snorted quickly. Looking around this group of people, he would be the first to state that _they_ were the odd characters of world wrestling entertainment.

Kaitlyn noticed his gesture and remarked, "We get it, Mr. Straight-Edge, you're the Lone Ranger. Let me ask you something."

"If you must."

"Why did you even come if you were going to spend the whole time being anti-social?"

"I had air miles to use up." He shrugged carelessly. When the others protested his excuse, the current WWE Champion gave his famous crooked grin. "And I wouldn't be quick to judge, Kait, I'm not the one who made out with Slater."

It wasn't so much the repeated joke that had the group in fits of laughter - it was Kaitlyn's reaction every time. Something she soon cottoned onto and cracked a small smile at.

Layla was the one to pity her. "Don't worry, this'll all be a 'What Stays in Vegas' thing. Promise."

"We'll always have the pictures." Reminiscent to having a nostalgic moment, AJ held a hand to her chest.

The gang were in high spirits all the way up to their flight being called and everyone was a little surprised to find, what with all the hangovers and unpleasant surprises, that they would actually miss this place a little bit.

"Too bad we don't have the memories to look back on." Maryse was joking to the girls' as they all gathered up their hand luggage and prepared to leave.

"Whose cell is ringing?" Cena asked suddenly.

After a quick hush, the phone's owner was identified, and Maryse rolled her eyes as she fished it out of her jacket pocket. She just wanted to get on the plane and relax into a comfortable seat. "Yeah?" She answered.

_"Yeah, this is Dave from Your Wedding, Your Future. We've got merchandise waiting to be collected here."  
_

"Sorry, what? Can you repeat that?" The others were walking ahead in a group but she stayed behind. She was sure she hadn't heard this right. "Did you say something about a... a wedding?"

_"Yup." _The man was nonplussed about her surprised reaction. He added, _"I'm not sure I've got the right person. You came in with four other women - there were five of you altogether. Completely wasted. Anyway, one of you got married and paid for the merchandise... hats, shirts, pictures, all of that... this was the number written down."_

Maryse's heart began to hammer in her chest. "Um, could you tell me who it was that got married? Sorry, I don't remember much from that night. What was the bride's name?"

The answer was given seconds later. Part of her was relieved it wasn't her name that was being called out, but part of her was shocked at who the culprit really was. Her eyes darted to her group of friends. "Holy crap," she muttered quietly. Seemed like them checking their fingers for rings hadn't done away with the drunk wedding idea after all. "Uh, girls..."

AJ, Eve, Kaitlyn and Layla turned around. A few of the guys stopped too.

"You know how we thought we'd worked out everything that happened on our night out?" They nodded, somewhat dubiously at her odd expression, and the blonde began to shake her head helplessly. "I guess we didn't figure it all out. Change of plans, ladies, we've got a whole new mystery to sort out..."

* * *

**_THE END_**


End file.
